


Live A Little, Leonard

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Bones is a Good Friend, Fun, Gen, Grumpy Bones, Hot Chocolate, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Male-Female Friendship, Molly is a Good Friend, POV Molly Hooper, Roleplay Logs, Silly, Sneaky Molly, Snow, Snowball Fight, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the magical snowstorm in New Orleans, Molly gets McCoy to have a snowball fight with her, and afterward they relax with hot cocoa in her cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live A Little, Leonard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is a fic I've wanted to write for a _looooong_ while (in fact, it was supposed to be written for **sideofrawr** for my [Christmas Fic Countdown](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/134408122533/christmas-fic-countdown-2015) with the prompt " _SNOWBALL FIGHTS – McCoy & Molly (non-romantic)_") thaat I _finally_ got around to writing for Day 3 of Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (OMG You're really Real!). It was inspired by a sentence starter from [my favorite prompt list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/142534142233/random-sentence-starters) that I used in the middle of the fic as opposed to the beginning (“ _Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!_ ”)

Molly had to admit, the snow had started to grow on her. With Leonard helping to cheer her up it was almost as though she was closer to her old self, where she could enjoy the holidays and the cheeriness and even the magical snowstorm that had enveloped New Orleans. It was nice to be back to that state, even if there was a tinge to it that was nagging at her, as though it wasn’t _completely_ okay. But she pushed it to the back of her mind as she let Evey frolic in the snow a bit.

“I don’t know why your damn dog still needs to go out for a walk in the cold,” McCoy complained, crossing his arms.

“You could have waited in the cabin, you know,” she said with a smirk. “If I’d known you were going to complain so bitterly abut the cold I would have just said stay there and prepare some cocoa.”

“If I go back in, can I add some alcohol to it?” he asked, brightening up slightly.

She shook her head but her smirk turned into a smile. “I think I have some Kahlua and some rum. Pick your poison.”

He made a face when she mentioned the Kahlua. “I’ll have the rum, thanks.”

“Then add Kahlua to mine.”

He turned and took a few steps towards her cabin and then stopped. “You know I’ll feel like crap if I leave you out here. You could get frostbite and die.”

“Leonard, it’s not _that_ cold,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“It’s cold,” he insisted.

“No wonder James says you complain too much when the weather changes,” she said, shaking her head. She bent down and scooped up some snow. “See? Not even the snow is all that cold.”

“You have gloves on,” he pointed out.

“They aren’t particularly thick gloves,” she countered. Then she got a gleam in her eye. She had a mound of snow in her hand and he was being a sourpuss. There was only one thing to do with it.

“Molly?” he said. “I know that look. Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” By the time he’d almost finished the sentence the snowball had hit him squarely in the chest. He looked down at his chest in shock, and then at her with wide eyes that turned into a glare. “I thought we were friends.”

“We are. But tell me you didn’t deserve it for being a sourpuss.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not retaliating,” he said, heading back towards the cabin.

“Oh, live a little, Leonard!” Molly said, moving to go after him. She caught up to him and grabbed his arm. “It’s snowing. It never really snows in New Orleans. And it’s you and I and we never really get to do anything childish together. We never do anything _fun_ anymore like this. It’s not like how it used to be.” She didn’t mention it was all different now that Carol was there, now that he and Carol were an item. She let go of his arm and then spread her arms open wide. “You can take a free shot. I won’t block it. Just...please?”

She watched him consider it, and then he took a few steps back, bent down and scooped up a ball of snow and lobbed it at her face. It almost missed, hitting the side of her head and nearly knocking off her earmuffs, but she grinned and immediately ducked down and picked up another handful of snow to lob back at him. Soon the two of them were in a hot and heavy snowball fight, lobbing snowballs at each other with various threats and curses filling the air and Evey running back and forth between then, yapping and barking and occasionally getting hit in the crossfire.

After a while, once Leonard surprised her and forced a handful of snow down the back of her jacket, she called a ceasefire and suggested they go in the cabin for that hot cocoa with the alcohol they’d talked about earlier. The minute they stepped into the cabin she stripped out of her jacket and tried to get the snow off of her back, but it had already started to melt onto her shirt. “I had to do it,” McCoy said, giving her a not-so-sorry grin.

She glared at him. “You start making the cocoa while I go change shirts,” she said, hanging her jacket up on the rack and walking towards her bedroom, trying not to trip over Sophie as she moved. She made it to her bedroom and stripped out of her thermal top and then decided just to change into her pyjamas. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen her in them before. When she was done she made her way back into the kitchen and saw that he had poured the milk into the saucepan and was making it on the stove. “Doing it the old fashioned way?”

He nodded. “I find it usually tastes better this way. And you prefer it, if I remember correctly.”

“I do,” she said.

“Still have the Hershey’s syrup in the fridge?”

She gave him a nod and went to the refrigerator to pull it out. She brought it over to him and watched as he squeezed a rather healthy amount into the milk and then whisked it in. She smiled at that. “You do know me quite well.”

“Well, it’s only been, what, seven or eight months since you moved out? We lived together for a long time. I kind of learned how to make all your favorites.”

“Apparently.” She gave him a smile. “Today was nice. I’m glad you came over.”

“I’m glad I did too,” he said. “Even if I did get creamed by a tiny British woman with killer aim.”

“I _was_ doing quite well, wasn’t I?” she said with a laugh. “At least until you snuck up behind me and got the snow down my jacket. That was just a dick move.”

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” he drawled.

“I’ll remember that next time,” she said. “Next time we’ll go no holds barred. Deal?”

He nodded, reaching over with his free hand. “Deal.”

She shook his hand and then stood next to him, watching him make the hot cocoa. She hoped there were more times like this. She loved times like this with him, and she never ever wanted to lose them, no matter what.


End file.
